


Hidden Relic

by ArabellaRLC



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Absent Parents, Adoption, Age Difference, Arranged Marriage, Babies, Coming of Age, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Lies, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Odin and Frigga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaRLC/pseuds/ArabellaRLC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sigyn wasn't in the last two Thor movies because Loki hadden't met her yet? Sigyn Strangowsky has grown up believing that she's just a normal person only to find out on a work study that her absentee father is human and her mother is a runaway goddess from Vanaheim who promised her daughter's hand to the hier of Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Relic

**Author's Note:**

> Ten Points to the first person who figures out who Sigyn's dad is.

Where were you when you found yourself? I was in a mountain forest, the same mountain forest that was home to the oldest tree in the world. Norway, truthfully, I was literally knee deep in an archeology degree. I had been recommended by my professor to a friend of hers that still worked in the field to intern on a dig. This expedition, if fruitful, could prove the existence of ancient aliens. Unlike other sights there were no ornate temples or complex stone constructions. There was an abnormal electromagnetic charge, lack of life above plants, and the soil was exposed in a perfect circle that emitted above average gamma radiation at a non harmful level. Within the circle, the earth was permanently etched with an overlapping clover like symbol and runes. A Celtic knot fits nowhere in Nordic cultures matching the carbon dating of this sight. The circle and markings were so accurate it is beyond even today's most advanced technology. Perhaps even more astounding is the size, nearly that of the Colosseum floor. What really sets "Heimdall's Gateway" apart is that other ancient alien sights are the center of the civilization, the focus of a massive city, but it seems as if all human interaction was removed from it. Most ancient visitors are the gods of pagan religions, they are the main purpose of every citizen's life, the very thing the culture revolves around. This should be to vikings as Mecca is to followers of Islam. Why do people and animals avoid this place?  
Today I was tasked with deciphering as much of the runic message as I could. Which was all of it. Others looked for evidence of sacrifices, a ship landing of some sort, or any other alien technology that could have been here at one time. The message was fairly obvious, a statement of connection to Asgard, the realm of the gods. The exact wording was less straight forward.  
All of us felt uncomfortable at the dig, like we were being watched by some invisible omnipresence. Perhaps Heimdall himself. The unease of being under unseen eyes was not a new sensation to me. All my life there had been a feeling of an unknown force over my shoulder.  
"Hey, Strangowsky, you find anything yet?" This idiot. He doesn't deserve to be on this expedition. He also follows Professor Mickealson and myself around like a lost puppy, eager to please. I'm pretty sure he's managed to sneak into my tent and steal a pair of my underwear too.  
"No, Webber, I translated the whole wring though." I had been surprised at the simplicity.  
"Well, what's it say?" Nosy fucker.  
"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." And then the shit hit the fan. The sky turned a violent purple, lightning cracked and shook the ground, the wind nearly blew us over. It was as if we were suddenly in the eye of a tornado, then just as suddenly not. We were left shaking in our boots with confused face and two very strange men. Two alien men. Two Gods. One was tall, over six foot, and lithe with black hair to his shoulders slicked back in a style similar to a '60's swoop with feathering and too much product. Like a sinister little Tim Burton illustrated Christmas tree. He was sickly pale and had an aristocratic face housing mischievous green eyes. His dark leather clothing amplified his features, his stance screamed power and dominance, his intelligence and confidence painfully obvious. The other was slightly taller than him. This on was perhaps too muscular, and well, to put it lightly, not as quick minded. Other than his tan he looked like a typical viking, blond hair, blue eyes, armor, hammer.  
At first I thought their confused faces were at being summoned so suddenly or what to them must be strange clothing. Then I heard the sniffing and wheezing. Following their line of vision I turn to a sobbing Webber. I say the first thing to come to me as I cover my eyes with my right hand, rubbing my temples, "Oh God!"  
"Yes?" Purred into my left ear like black silk. The dark man was intolerably close to me. "You called, Lady Sigyn?" He knew my name. My first name. The guys I work with everyday don't seem to know my name. He began to grin at my confusion.  
"Is it you that's been watching me?" I wasn't scared, I just wanted to know "why?"


End file.
